


gentle

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its the feel of fingers curling their way through his hair that wakes him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle

its the feel of fingers curling their way through his hair that wakes him up, theres a soft exhale of breath against his face as he snuggles further down into the soft cocoon of blankets that make up his bed. the light is stuttered meaning its either really late or really really early.

a voice hums next to toms chin which makes him laugh a little, a soft little whoosh of air that shows hes now awake. the fingers in his hair tighten a little before continuing their journey down to rest against his shoulder. toms eyes blur when he finally opens them but the sight before him makes him smile.

serges hair is bedraggled and his eyes still heavy with sleep, the light from the lamp plays with the shadows and makes serges mouth seem darker and even more inviting then usual. tom can still feel the fingers curling around his shoulder, the arm winding around him until their chest to chest and tom cant tell where one of them ends and the other begins


End file.
